Cat's New Boyfriend
Cat's New Boyfriend is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired on October 8th, 2010. The episode premiered to 2.930 million viewers. Plot The episode starts as Daniel and Tori meet again, and it is revealed that they used to date a year ago. Beck Oliver and Jade West come by, and learn of Tori and Daniel's past, as well as that he is now dating Cat Valentine. Jade finds this incredibly amusing and tries to make things awkward for Tori. Awkwardness abounds as Tori tells Cat the truth about her and Daniel. Cat, though surprised, is assured by both Tori and Daniel that she shouldn't feel bad about dating Daniel as the two seem to be completely over each other. The subplot of the episode focuses on Trina Vega's newly smooth feet that many of her fellow students are eager to feel, and Robbie Shapiro wonders what's happening. He later goes to the Vega's house and discovers that Trina is using exotic fish to nibble away the dead skin on her feet, making them smooth. Robbie eventually uses them to treat his feet as well, paying Trina for it. The next day, Danny appears during lunch at the Asphalt Café. Jade brings up the Kickback, a Saturday night party at Hollywood Arts. Tori's jealousy over Cat and Danny's relationship increases after the two make plans to go to the Kickback together, much to Jade's amusement. Tori also feels envious of Cat after she presents Danny with brownies she has baked. He enjoys Cat's dessert immensely, despite the fact that he told Tori while they were dating that he didn't like brownies (after she presented him with ones she had made). Tori leaves the table with a brownie in her mouth, possibly in jealousy. Robbie is now also getting attention at school for his smooth feet, and André Harris wants his feet smoothed as well. André also gets the treatment at the Vega's house. The next scene opens with the students partying at the Kickback: Erwin Sikowitz is barbecuing mysterious, shady sausages on his car, Danny and Cat are now dancing romantically, and André is getting attention for his smooth feet. Beck and Jade feel his feet and are impressed, expressing the desire to, ahem, follow in his footsteps. Tori sees Danny and Cat kissing, and she overreacts by spraying cheese on them. She runs off, humiliated, and is found in the auditorium by Beck and Jade, who question her about the cheese fountain debacle. Tori goes to apologize to both Cat and Danny, although Danny's apology gets out of hand as Danny and Tori kiss. Cat catches them, and she is shocked at first, then she begins to cry and quickly leaves. Beck and Jade soon get their feet "smoothed" too, and Tori keeps trying to talk to Cat in order to explain why she did what she did and to apologize, although Cat is avoiding her. Cat and Tori finally talk, although Tori has to drag her by her foot to the janitor's closet, just to get her to listen. Tori admits that what she did was wrong, and that she didn't do it because she had feelings for Danny but rather because she felt jealous that he and Cat seemed so happy compared to how the two of them had been a year ago. Cat punches Tori after the latter says, "If I were you, I'd punch me right in the face." Cat and Tori make up, however, and Tori isn't hostile towards Cat for hurting her because she believes that she deserved it. Cat takes Tori to the hospital as her nose is bruised badly. Tori has to be X-Rayed, and she and Cat discover that everyone who got their feet "smoothed" are in the hospital, as they've contracted a virus that attacks the nervous system from the fish saliva, which is toxic and full of bacteria. The doctor and nurses, however, agree that everyone's feet are, in fact, very smooth. Trina is shown vomiting inside a plastic bucket the hospital gave her at the end of the episode. Trivia *'Running gags': The over usage of the phrases "like a million tiny kisses," and "like a baby's butt." *The phrase 'smooth as a baby's butt' was also used in a previous episode, Robarazzi. *This episode marks the second time that Tori gets hit, excluding Stage Fighting. The first time was in Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina whacked Tori by accident with a tennis racket. *Sinjin is mentioned but doesn't actually appear in this episode. *In the promo, Jade can be seen chuckling in the background at Tori's jealousy. *When Beck and Jade are searching for Tori, Jade impersonates Luther from the 1979 gang movie "The Warriors." *This is the second time Beck visits the Vega's house, the first being when he and Cat made Tori into a hamburger for a Slap video. *In the scene when Tori is sitting at a table with Danny, Cat, Jade, and Beck, she is wearing the same plaid red shirt with blue squares she wore in Robarazzi. *Mr. Sikowitz seems to think it is funny when Robbie and Tori ask what kind of meat he is grilling. This implies he put something odd in the sausage or that that the "meat" is not actually meat. *'Ending Tagline': "THAT is a quality foot." - Robbie *In one of the scenes where Robbie is showing off his smooth foot, his shirt resembles Tetris. *Sikowitz's car/grille is a Volkswagen Beetle. *Danny is played by Matt Angel, who played Wayne-Wayne in the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Bad Boy." Big Time Rush is another show by Nickelodeon and Sony Music. *After Sikowitz tries to dance with Tori, when she sees Cat dancing with Danny, they rub their noses together. This is known as an Eskimo kiss, which was seen in an episode of Zoey 101. Ironically, Victoria Justice has also starred in Zoey 101 as Lola Martinez. *Tori was wearing the same outfit she wore in her video profile on TheSlap. *Danny may be a reference to the show's creator, Dan Schnieder. *Descriptions for the episode on guides mistake Danny as Michael and refer to him as Trina's boyfriend who is two timing her with Cat. *It is never revealed why Tori broke up with Daniel. It is implied that Daniel cheated on her as before this episode aired it said that Daniel was cheating on Cat and Tori tries to get Cat to break up with Daniel. *This is the third time Tori makes Cat cry. The first time was "Tori the Zombie" and second time was "Wi-Fi in the Sky." *When Trina said that she got rare fish from a rare place because she knew a guy, it was a reference to the Drake and Josh episode "Megan's First Kiss," where Megan's boyfriend gave her Japanese candy because he knew a guy. *The episode premiered to 2.9 million viewers, better than the previous episode but still the second straight episode (and last so far) to get less than 3 million viewers. *Elements of the plot of the iCarly ''episodes ''iDate a Bad Boy and iSaw Him First can be seen in this episode. *When Sikowitz walks by Cat and Tori, he asks them if they can believe he got tickets to Hall & Oates. Hall & Oates is a singing duo made up by Daryl Hall and John Oates who have written popular songs like "Private Eyes" and "Rich Girl." *When Cat and Tori are at the hospital, the doctor who told Tori what happened to Trina and her friends is the same doctor that "treats" Rex in "Rex Dies." *In one of her posts from TheSlap, Cat revealed Daniel was mad that she didn't show up at his house for Valentine's Day Dinner: apparently, she didn't even know she was still dating him. This could imply that she and Daniel made-up at some point at the end of the episode. *There is, in fact, rice in soy sauce. *Jade's line "Those things upset some girls" after Robbie mentions that Tori kissed Cat's boyfriend might be a reference to the Pilot when Tori kissed Jade's boyfriend Beck. *Beck wears the same yellow and black plaid shirt he wears in Stage Fighting. *Trina returns after two absences. *According to Cat, there were hidden cameras at the janitor's closet. So the conversation of Tori and Cat was recorded and posted on TheSlap. *The part of the conversation where Tori and Danny are talking about how weird it is for girls to wear skirts over jeans is a reference to the first TheSlap video Jade made of things she hates, where she mentions girls who dress like that as something she despises. *Cat is the only one of the main cast who isn't in the hospital for medical purposes in the end. Goofs *Dragging someone on the floor can create abrasions on their back although this may not have happened in the acting sequence *When Tori sprays hot cheese on Daniel and Cat, they don't see her do it but they seem to know she did somehow. *When Cat ran away from Tori, she is seen throwing a water bottle from her hand. However in the previous shot, she had no water bottle on her hand. *Although exposed to the fish at different times those who used the fish all ended up showing symptoms at the same time. *In the episode discription, it says that Cat dates trina's ex boyfriend Micel but she dates Tori's ex boyfriend Danel. Quotes Beck: reference to Jade walking away abruptly:''' I apologize for... her. '''Jade: Oh, she knows Daniel. Jade: 'Oh, they were good friends... '''Sikowitz: '''You see? This is what happens when you combine teenagers with hot cheese. I warned you... ''(When Danny, and Tori introduce each other.) '''Tori: Danny, this is Beck and Jade. Beck: So how do you know Tori? Tori: We went to the same high school, before I came here. Danny: Yeah. Tori: Danny was my boyfriend. Danny: (points to Tori) Girlfriend. Jade: Ohhhh, so why'd you dump her? Beck: Jade. Jade: Can I guess, cause I got a lot of guesses. (says slyly) Danny: Umm... Tori: It's ok. Danny: She broke up with me. Jade: Ohhhh, so how'd you celebrate? (smiles) Tori: Do you ever take a day off? (Daniel is covering Cat's eyes) Daniel: Guess who! Cat: Um...Is it Beck? Tori: What? Beck: I'm sitting right next to you I don't... Cat: Oh yeah! Beck's Face Hi Beck! Beck: She's feeling my face. Tori: "So how did you guys meet.....?" {C (Sees Cat and Daniel kissing.) {C Tori: Hey, do you guys wanna go...." (Sees Beck and Jade making out.) Tori: Yeah....I....Ok." (Leaves.) Beck: Are you sure this is safe? Robbie: Yes, we all did it. Jade: Does it hurt? Trina: No.. Jade: Aw. Gallery 12